


First Thing In The Morning

by afteriwake



Series: Not According To Plan [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea Thinking, Anthea-centric, Established Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Lazy Mornings, Married Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, POV Anthea, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea has some thoughts one morning on her honeymoon when she wakes up before her husband and takes a moment to appreciate a sleepy Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thing In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_watson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_watson/gifts).



> So this is the second fic I was challenged to write from [this gifset](http://a-studyinsherlock.tumblr.com/post/137460629365/gatissmark-mark-gatiss-production-diary-from) by **mrs_watson** featuring a sleepy Mycroft, this time pairing him with Anthea. This was more inspired by the top four gifs and the bottom two than anything else in the set. I wanted to write something with a bit more background about the type of relationship they had prior to her finding out she was pregnant and them getting married, and also some fluffy moments between them. This was then stuck in my prompts folder and then claimed by **ladyofdragonflies** on Tumblr and I have _finally_ , after much delay, gotten around to answering it. So anyway, guys, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
>  **Edit:** There is now a Russian translation of this fic, courtesy of **Nastya_books**! You can find it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4244301).

She had always been an early riser. During the time they had been together, she had learned that Mycroft liked to sleep late whenever possible, and she always took advantage of watching him sleep whenever she could. She would stay in bed as long as she was able, studying him, taking in the small details of him in repose, and then she would leave to begin her duties for the day. And now she would be able to whenever she wanted to, for the rest of their lives together, without having to do so in secret.

She rolled over onto her side to face him, studying him. He seemed far less careworn when he was asleep than he did when he was awake, as if the weight of the world wasn’t resting squarely on his shoulders. He looked as though years melted away when he slept, and she almost imagined he was as young as he was when they had first met. It seemed so long ago but really, it wasn’t. Only fifteen years ago, really. They had known each other a very long time, almost the entire time she had been in civil service. She had entered in fresh out of secondary school, brought in by her uncle, and worked at Her Majesty’s pleasure throughout her time in university.

Mycroft had handpicked her to work for him as soon as she was out of university, and they had formed a bond quite quickly, worked quite well together. They worked together quite easily, and the bond they formed had been forged quickly and been quite strong. It hadn’t been long before their bond had turned into something more than just a working relationship, though. It had started as just something sexual, something that was more relief from the stresses of their job. It was easier to turn to each other than to turn to someone else, because they each understood. She had tried to take lovers who were not in the government and it had ended disastrously each and every time. Even her few discrete liaisons within the government had not gone well, much to her consternation. But with Mycroft, it seemed to be easier. They seemed to be a good fit. And their bond never seemed to waver, even when the type of relationship they had did.

Somewhere along the line she developed feelings for Mycroft. She fell in love with him. Her feelings towards Mycroft had started to change from friendly fondness to genuine affection to love, honest to goodness love, and it had scared her. She had never really been in love before; it had been an emotion she had avoided all her life. It was easier to stay detached, to avoid feeling emotions, especially strong ones such as love. And yet she had fallen for Mycroft all the same.

And then all of this happened, with the pregnancy. It had shocked her, that she had been careless and let it happen, yet he had wanted a future with her, wanted to be tied to her, and now…now they were bound together as man and wife. She would get to wake up to this every morning. Even if he never grew to love her, they could have something together. She wasn’t sure what, but it would be _something_.

She reached over and gently stroked his cheek. He stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open. “Good morning, Andrea,” he said, his voice tinged with sleep.

“Good morning, Mycroft,” she said, giving him a smile. He reached over and pulled her against him, running his hand up and down her back. “Did you have any plans for today?”

“Nothing more than spending as much time as possible alone with you before we have to return to London,” he said. “It’s not often we get to leave London for an occasion that doesn’t involve state business, and even then, the time we get to spend alone doesn’t amount to much.”

“That is true,” she said, her smile widening. She tangled her feet with his, letting her hands trail along his chest she curled her fingers slightly. “Even though we’re in a tropical paradise, we don’t have to leave the bed. That is the perk of being on a honeymoon.”

“I suppose it is,” he said. He yawned slightly. “I almost want to suggest we go back to sleep. Rest more before we indulge in pleasurable activities.”

“You just like to sleep until the last possible moment. I know you,” she said with a soft chuckle, leaning in to kiss him softly. He kissed her back sleepily, and then the kiss became a bit more passionate. Finally he rolled them over so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her. When he pulled away she looked up at him, a wide smile on her face. “Perhaps you’re not tired anymore?”

“I’m not as tired as I had been,” he said, grinning down at her. “I think your suggestion of not leaving the bed is more than acceptable.”

“Is it?” she asked in a mock teasing tone, running her hands up and down his back.

He nodded. “Yes. I believe it’s one of the better suggestions I’ve heard while we’ve been here.”

“I do occasionally have good ideas,” she said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck and she tilted her head back, and she curled her fingers, digging her nails into his back. “As do you, apparently.”

“I know you well,” he murmured against her skin.

“Yes, you do,” she said. He began to pay particular attention to an area she loved it when he teased and she moaned low in her throat, glad he had decided to take her up on her particular suggestion this morning. They still had a week and a half left of their honeymoon but today…well, today they could afford to spend the day in bed, paying exquisite attention to each other. She was sure it would be a day well spent.


End file.
